Caladyr
Caladyr Land of the Wyvern Conquered by the Darakosian noble Lord Caladyrius Dunir 431 years ago in year 16 DE, after having been the domain of the vampire lord Venjenkejela during the Age of Darkness, Caladyr is a land of proud warriors and ancient ruins dating back to a time when the land was the heart of the legendary kingdom of Malabor. Caladyr is the bridge between north and south. To the north lies the Empire of Darakos, which has been an enemy of Caladyr since the War of Independence. To the south, beyond the Aldarast Mountains, lies the jungle nation of Chiath. To the west lies the vast Aelyth Ocean and to the east, beyond the Arakal Mountains, lies Nakraath - the Land of the Lich King, another old enemy of Caladyr. The Kingdom of Caladyr is ruled by King Orsimar Van Lyran from the city of Ars Dunir. '' '''Alignment:' Neutral; ' Capital' Ars Dunir; Area: Western Korthas; Ruler: 'King Orsimar Van Lyran; '''Founder: 'Caladyrius Dunir; 'Relgions: 'Chandalla, the Dajakahuna; '''Government: Monarchy; Population: 1,648,677 (as of 447 DE); Demographics: Humans 67%, Dhouvarr 8%, Krilith 6%, Aratheël 4%, Krimir 3%, 12% other; Imports: Armour, Beef, Gems, Fruit, Iron, Jewelry, Pottery, Weapons; Exports: Olives, Pearls, Roe, Seafood, Spices, Wine, Wood; Unrest: Medium; Coruption: Low; Military: Medium; Economy: Medium; Technoloy: Low; Magic: Medium; Organizations: The Knights of the Chalice, the Sons of Kunukara; Basic Knowledge about Caladyr Land of the Wyvern, Kingdom of the Two Rivers, Caladyr is a realm of crags and cairns, forests and fields, rivers and ruins, a land where Caladyr is ruled from the city of Ars Dunir (formerly Mezro) on the Pashakali River about fifty miles east of the coast where the Pashakali flows into the Pashakal Gulf by the city of Anchilar, Caladyr's greatest port. Ars Dunir's population is divided roughly fifty-fifty percent between Darakosians and Haladruans, but in most other cities and towns there is considerably more Haladruans than Darakosians. The vast majority of Caladyrians are humans, but other races live in Caladyr as well, and are treated quite well in comparison to many other places. Most Haladruans are content with being ruled by Darakosians, but some hate the northerners who have stolen their land and want to have Haladrua back. The Sons of Kunukara (Kunukara is a legendary Haladruan king) is an organization of Haladruans who think that way and are waging guerilla war against the Knights of the Chalice. The Sons are most active in southern Caladyr, especially in the Majakajala Jungle, where most villages are loyal to them. Life in Caladyr 'A nation of two cultures:' Most Caladyrians are Haladruan fishers, hunters and farmers, who just want to live their lives and don't care much about who rules and what the land is called, as long as they are allowed to continue to live as they have also done and worship the Dajakahuna. In fact most Haladruans are happy with the protection offered to them by the Knights of the Chalice and other organizations that wouldn't exist if the nation hadn't been conquered by Caladyrius Dunir. In the northern half of the kingdom, the two peoples have become mixed to such a degree over the centuries that most people really don't care any longer if another Caladyrian is descended from Darakosians or Haladruans, but in the southern half of the country it is a different story. There, many Haladruans still do not want to be called Caladyrians and they try their best to avoid people of Darakosian descent, even though they have lived with them for four centuries. Most Darakosian Caladyrians treat Haladruan Caladyrians as their equals, but some consider themselves superior to the Haladruans and treat them less than favorably. Overall however, the problem is less significant than ever before. 'Religion:' Since the Knights of the Chalice conquered Haladrua and began to spread their faith, Chandallaism has become the prevalent religion in the country. Many Haladruans insist that Chandalla and the Dajakahuna goddess Kamakilaika are one and the same, and they worship her as they have always done, as but one of many, but the majority of people are proud adherents of true Chandallaism who pray to her everyday and try their best to bring an offering to one of her temples at least once a week. Formerly known as Haladrua, Caladyr is the bridge between north and south and is a land of mixed cultures as some Caladyrians are descended from Haladruans and others are descended from Darakosians. The nation was conquered by Darakosians 431 years ago in year 16 DE, after having been the domain of the vampire lord Venjenkejela during the Age of Darkness. The Darakosians who conquered it were the Knights of the Chalice, knights devoted to Chandalla the Lifegiver and the nation was renamed to Caladyr after the Grandmaster of the order - Caladyrius Dunir. Alignment: Neutral; ' Capital' Ars Dunir; Area: Western Korthas; Ruler: 'King Orsimar Van Lyran; '''Founder: 'Caladyrius Dunir; 'Relgions: 'Chandalla, the Dajakahuna; '''Government: Monarchy; Population: 1,648,677 (as of 447 DE); Demographics: Humans 67%, Dhouvarr 8%, Krilith 6%, Aratheël 4%, Krimir 3%, 12% other; Imports: Armour, Beef, Gems, Fruit, Iron, Jewelry, Pottery, Weapons; Exports: Olives, Pearls, Roe, Seafood, Spices, Wine, Wood; Unrest: Medium; Coruption: Low; Military: Medium; Economy: Medium; Technoloy: Low; Magic: Medium; Organizations: The Knights of the Chalice, the Sons of Kunukara; Basic Knowledge about Caladyr Ruled by King Orsimar Van Lyran, the current Grandmaster of the Knights of the Chalice, Caladyr is a realm of green hills and lush forests on the west coast of the continent of Korthas. The land is covered with ancient Haladruan ruins, some of them temples of the Dajakahuna (the Haladruan gods) still held sacred by the many Haladruan descendants who are still devoted to their old gods. Officially the primary religion in Caladyr is the worship of Chandalla the Lifegiver, but many Haladruans believe that Chandalla is merely another name for Kamakilaika, one of the Dajakahuna. Caladyr is ruled from the city of Ars Dunir (formerly Mezro) on the Pashakali River about fifty miles east of the coast where the Pashakali flows into the Pashakal Gulf by the city of Anchilar, Caladyr's greatest port. Ars Dunir's population is divided roughly fifty-fifty percent between Darakosians and Haladruans, but in most other cities and towns there is considerably more Haladruans than Darakosians. The vast majority of Caladyrians are humans, but other races live in Caladyr as well, and are treated quite well in comparison to many other places. Most Haladruans are content with being ruled by Darakosians, but some hate the northerners who have stolen their land and want to have Haladrua back. The Sons of Kunukara (Kunukara is a legendary Haladruan king) is an organization of Haladruans who think that way and are waging guerilla war against the Knights of the Chalice. The Sons are most active in southern Caladyr, especially in the Majakajala Jungle, where most villages are loyal to them. Life in Caladyr 'A nation of two cultures:' Most Caladyrians are Haladruan fishers, hunters and farmers, who just want to live their lives and don't care much about who rules and what the land is called, as long as they are allowed to continue to live as they have also done and worship the Dajakahuna. In fact most Haladruans are happy with the protection offered to them by the Knights of the Chalice and other organizations that wouldn't exist if the nation hadn't been conquered by Caladyrius Dunir. In the northern half of the kingdom, the two peoples have become mixed to such a degree over the centuries that most people really don't care any longer if another Caladyrian is descended from Darakosians or Haladruans, but in the southern half of the country it is a different story. There, many Haladruans still do not want to be called Caladyrians and they try their best to avoid people of Darakosian descent, even though they have lived with them for four centuries. Most Darakosian Caladyrians treat Haladruan Caladyrians as their equals, but some consider themselves superior to the Haladruans and treat them less than favorably. Overall however, the problem is less significant than ever before. 'Religion:' Since the Knights of the Chalice conquered Haladrua and began to spread their faith, Chandallaism has become the prevalent religion in the country. Many Haladruans insist that Chandalla and the Dajakahuna goddess Kamakilaika are one and the same, and they worship her as they have always done, as but one of many, but the majority of people are proud adherents of true Chandallaism who pray to her everyday and try their best to bring an offering to one of her temples at least once a week. Basic Knowledge about Caladyr The kingdom of Caladyr is ruled by King Aganath Berathor, who is also the Grandmaster of the Knights of the Purple Sun, from Ars Dunir, a mighty citadel in the highland north of the Whisperwind Plains and south of the vast Caelfyr Forest which separates Caladyr from the Empire of Darakos to the north. The citadel is built on a cliff high above the Merevoc River which flows into the Logathar Gulf some fifty miles west of Ars Dunir by the city of Anchiar. The Arakal Mountains can be seen in the distance and a harbor town called Sobrek lies below the great fortress on the bank of the Merevoc. A dock for airships has recently been added on to the King's Keep which rises high above the rest of the citadel and construction of another airship dock on the side of Northwatch Keep has commenced. Eighteen years ago the kingdom was on the verge of bankruptcy, and the mad and decadent King Eromis Merodhavar was just about to sell the whole kingdom to the Darakos Empire, when Luthgen Berathor, Lord of Anchiar, gained permission from all the other lords of Caladyr to usurp the throne. Luthgen offered Eromis the Mad to give up the throne and be allowed to live the rest of his life as a noble. Eromis refused the offer and Luthgen took his life. During the next eight years the tides turned as the master inventor Vaelos Staranvargan invented the Adyrium Engine, a device which allowed Adyrium crystals to be used as a conduit for the Flux able to supply machines with lots of stable power, an invention which was all he needed to realize many of his other ideas. Thanks to Vaelos Staranvargan's inventions, Caladyr quickly went from almost bankrupt to become one of the richest and most technologically advanced nations in the world. Ten years ago Luthgen Berathor was assassinated by Bevis Mero, the Black Bard, son of Eromis Merodhavar, and Luthgen's brother Aganath became king. Life in Caladyr 'The People:' Caladyrians are proud to be living in the most technologically advanced country in the world. History Once the land of Caladyr was known as Haladrua, a land of proud warriors ruled by priests of the goddess Galghana. During the Age of Darkness the Haladruans were conquered by Valgamaran Merengrem, a Gozrenian vampire lord and high priest of Sarvorath, but sixteen years after the Dawnbringer defeated Sarvorath, the Darakosian Knights of the Chalice from the city of Velen amassed an army and rode into Haladrua, lead by the Grandmaster of the order - Caladyrius Dunir - and conquered the land from Valgamaran Merengrem. Haladrua's capital Mezro became Ars Dunir and Haladrua became the Darakosian Duchy of Caladyr. 29 years later in 45 DE, the Caladyrians announced their independence from Darakos and Caladyrius Dunir became the first in a long line of Grandmasters of the Knights of the Chalice to rule. Much has transpired in the 402 years since the Darakosian Duchy of Caladyr declared its independence and Galeos Dunir, the son of Duke Caladyrius Dunir who had conquered the region 29 years prior, is crowned king. For the next 189 Caladyr is ruled by House Dunir and during this time the kingdom keeps on growing and growing, as more and more Darakosians decide to try their luck in this new land of opportunities. Chasilbriyr. Tessembrik. Before Caladyr was founded, the region was still a perilous wildland known as Galghana. The city of Logathar, a slavers' and pirates' port shared by Abishai, Hobgoblins, Trolls and the Barbashar-Vosrin, vile demon-worshipping cannibalistic tiefling barbarians loyal to Venjenkejela, a half-fiend warlock serving the Eldreth Malecai and allied with Nakraath, Sarvorath's land of monsters and undead. The Empire of Darakos had tried on numerous occations to conquer Logathar, but to no avail. Venjenkejela made a pact with Sarvorath. He would assist Sarvorath's general, the Gozrenian vampire Griof Merengrem of Merinopel. is a small technologically progressive feudal kingdom situated around the Caladyrian Gulf in western Korthas along the coast off the Aelyth Ocean. The nation is ruled by King Aganath Berathor from the city of Ars Dunir. Named after the nation's founder Caladyrius Dunir, Ars Dunir is a large city with many newly opened factories and streets lit by electricity powered by the huge Adyrium crystal called the Purple Sun which is located in the Pedrovus Kapaltiar Power Plant in the Bodamkhara District, Ars Dunir's factory ward. Haldoran Keep sits upon the Haldoran Hill in the center of the Vothelgrad District, named after Haldoran Dunir, Caladyrius Dunir's younger brother who died in the conquest of Galghana, and it is from that fortress that King Aganath rules the country.'' '' Alignment: Neutral Good; ' Capital' Ambaraun; Area: Southeastern Korthas; Ruler: 'Queen Elsefir Silverleaf; '''Founder: 'Andar Blacklion; '''Relgions: '''Chandalla, Myrshalar, Sibilune, Heothar, Baladorn Baleras, Larafae Ilana; '''Government: Monarchy; Population: 1,170,060 (as of 447 DE); Demographics: Aratheël 47%, Humans 26%, Half-elves 15%, 12% other; Imports:Glass, Iron, Textiles; Exports: '''Silver, Copper, Gems, Grains, Lumber, Wine; '''Unrest: Low; Corruption: Low; Military: Strong; Economy: Strong; Technology: Medium; Magic: Medium; Organisations: The Andaran Lions, the Spellblades of Ambaraun, the Unseen Hands, the Silverhawk Minstrels; Basic Knowledge about Caladyr Situated around the Logathar Gulf on the west coast of the continent of Korthas just south of the Darakos Empire, the nation of Caladyr is a feudal kingdom which has undergone an industrial revolution in the last couple of decades, thanks in no small part to the inventor Vaelos Staranvargan of the kingdom's Royal Technological Society, who has invented the Adyrium Engine which uses the Flux that the Adyrium crystal gathers to generate power to various kinds of machinery such as automatons, mechanical mounts, trains and airships. Caladyr is a feudal monarchy currently undergoing an industrial revolution. The kingdom has just finished building a railway network and is generally pretty technologically advanced. The small kingdom is famous for its knightly order, the Knights of the Purple Sun, who originally conquered the land from gnolls. King Aganath Berathor is both the ruler of Caladyr and the Grandmaster of the Knights of the Purple Sun. The Purple Sun is a large purple Adyrium crystal kept in a vault beneath Castle Berathor, from where it powers much of the city with electricity. The southeastern part of Caladyr is known as the Durakan Waste, a dry wasteland home to ankhegs and giant geckos, rich in Adyrium. The Durakan Waste is a frontier region with as many ruthless bandits as there are Adyrium prospectors. Temples and Shrines Relationships Appearance History Dogma Sacred Items Category:Nations